Who is Soul Eater?
by nightcrawler97
Summary: Maka is new to the DWMA and she is already friends with Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty. What happens when Maka see's Soul and everyone warns her to stay away from him? The unknown is always so enticing.
1. Chapter 1

**Who is Soul Eater?**

A/N: Maka is new to the DWMA and she is already friends with Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty. What happens when Maka see's Soul and everyone warns her to stay away from him? The unknown is always so enticing.

Maka had recently come back to Death City after traveling with her mother around the world because of Maka's parent divorce. Upon arriving at Death City Maka was greeted by all of her friends.

"WELCOME BACK MMAAKKAA." Scream the ever exuberant Black Star.

"It's good to see you again Maka." Said Kid and the others.

"It's good to be back how have you all been?" sighed Maka.

"We're great Maka. Will you be joining us at the DWMA?" squealed an excited Tsubaki.

"Yep. Mom said that I will start tomorrow." Exclaimed a calm Maka.

"Great we'll see you tomorrow then I'm shore that you have unpacking to do." Said Liz.

"Yep I can't wait till tomorrow see you then." Replied Maka.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at the DWMA.<strong>

"Hey Maka I heard you were in the same class as the rest of us, so just a word of advice don't go anywhere near the kid with white hair and red eyes." Told a worried Black Star.

"OK I won't if there ever was someone like that." Said Maka in a jokey sort of way.

"It's true." Screamed Black Star.

"But any way please don't go near him." Black Star said returning the seriousness back to his voice. Maka nodded. Maka had taken a seat in-between Kid and Black Star and proceeded immediately to look for some white hair to see if Black Star was telling the truth.

'Puff as if someone has white hair and red eyes.' Maka though just as her gaze landed upon a boy with white hair at the front of the class. Maka was immediately worried. Why had Maka been told to stay away from him? Was he dangerous? Was he a playboy and ditch her as soon as another girl came round the corner? No not even the other boys would go near him so he had to be dangerous.

The next hour went by quickly for Maka taking in every word said by her teacher, Sid. After Sid's class was math's so she was fairly certain that it would go as equally quick… until she saw who she had to sit next to.

'Oh god I'm going to die. Wait I haven't given him a chance so just stay calm. He could be nice oh who am I kidding if he was nice someone would talk to him. What if everyone just too scared, can I really be the one to talk to him? I can't just talk to him out of the blue he would think something up. I'll just show I'm not scared and hopefully he will open up to me.' Maka though reassuring herself.

15 minutes into the lesson a boy behind Maka started to pester her.

"Ha-ha, you have to sit next to the demon."

"And what's so bad about that?"

"Ha you got guts I'll give you that. Listen I'll make you a deal you give me the answers and you won't have to sit next to the demon."

"Ha you just want my answers no thanks."

"What you would really turn down my offer just like that."

The white haired boy rose from his seat quickly, his chair hit the table behind and the boy pestering Maka got scared.

"I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET YOU ANGRY PLEASE DON'T EAT ME." The boy started to cry and all Maka could do was stare in disbelieve, the cocky, arrogant boy from before had turned into a whimpering coward by a single glare. Who was this kid? Maka had to find out him. As her thought had ended the white haired boy grabbed his book, pencil case and any other belongings and shoved them in his bag. He walked casually to the door. Was he going to leave? No the teacher would stop him.

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" the teacher, Miss Marie, had shouted to the boy. He stopped his hand, an inch away from the door, lingered for several seconds before retracting and the boy slowly turn to face his teacher. Miss Marie had stop, froze at the sight of the boy.

"Y-y-you ca-a-a-a-an g-g-go n-n-o-o-o-w-w S-Soul!" Miss Marie stammered. Can the teacher really be afraid of this boy? Apparently so. Who was he I had to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch<strong>

At lunch I caught up with the gang and told them what happened in maths.

"I'm not surprised that isn't the first time he's left class or make someone cower in fear just by looking at them!" exclaimed Kid. Black Star clenched his fists.

"How dare he. HOW DARE HE MAKE MAKA SCARED TSUBAKI, CHAIN SYCTHS, WE'LL TEACH HIM A LESSON HE WON'T FORGET!" Screeched Black Star.

"Right." Tsubaki replied.

Black Star ran in search of Soul. It wasn't long before we met Soul under a tree with his eyes closed.

"SOUL EATER, I BLACK STAR CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT." Black Star looked infuriated. Everyone gasped and stated to whisper thinks like 'is Black Star mad' or 'I wonder if Soul will speak'. Did nobody know what his real voice sounded like?

"Finally a fight." Was all Soul said. All the teachers and students ran outside to where the fight was going to take place. A teacher called Professor Stein was to referee the match.

"All right kids you may both use Weapons and Miesters no restrictions just don't kill each other." The Professors voice was trailing towards the end.

"I'm going to make you sorry that you scared Maka."

"I didn't do anything she got scared by herself." Reasoned Soul.

"Yeah right. But any way let's just fight."

Black Star launched himself at Soul. Soul dodged to the left only to have Black Star trough one of the heads of Tsubakis' chain scythes at Soul. While the other head to the right of Soul. Soul dodged both attacks and the chain scythes were back in Black Stars hands only the right was in his left hand and the left in his right hand. Soul knew the chain had looped around him but made no acknowledgement of them till Black Star tightened them and started chuckling.

"Ha. As if you fell for that."

"I wouldn't laugh yet you still don't know what I can do yet." A large grin plastered Soul's face.

"Goodnight Black Star."

Everyone was confused Soul was trapped and still adamant he could win. Soul disappeared from the restraints and appeared next to Black Star. A fist connected with Black Star's jaw a sickening crack was heard while Black Star was flung into the air by the uppercut. Soul jumped right next to Black Star who was still ascending and brought his leg down on to Black Star's head. As Black Star hit the pavement it was clear he wasn't getting up. Soul landed on both feet and calmly walked past the defeated Black Star. Professor Stein called the match but Soul didn't look bothered just frustrated.

"I'll fight you next." Kid growled.

"Sorry but your soul is the same size as his so you won't be able to kill me or even make me use my demon." Soul told Kid Regretfully.

"Besides I'd hate to kill lord Deaths son."

"What did you mean I wouldn't be able to kill you, do want to die, and what's this about a demon?" Kid asked confused by Soul's statement.

"I've said enough talk to your farther and he may also tell you about the kishen under the school. And just so you know my demon taught the kishen by just being at this school so I would take extra measures to stop it getting out or my demon will control it and make the kishen devour everything and I would have no control over it, so watch yourselves. Your farther should tell you everything now. Goodbye Death the Kid." With that Soul just walked back into the academy to let everything sink in even the teacher were shocked no child was supposed to know the kishen was alive let alone under the academy. Who is Soul Eater?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Maka is new to the DWMA and she is already friends with Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty. What happens when Maka see's Soul and everyone warns her to stay away from him? The unknown is always so enticing.

**The death room**

"Yo, wasup." Said lord Death.

"Farther can you tell me about the kishen under the school?" Asked Kid. Lord deaths tone grew to be more serious after Kids question.

"And how did you come across this information?" lord Death asked inquisitively.

"After Black Star's fight Soul told everyone, teachers and students alike. He also said he had a demon inside of him. Soul also said the demon inside him was aggravating the kishen. Can you tell me anything, father, about any of the statements?" Kid was watching lord Deaths movements to see the slightest hint of a lie.

"Huh, I guess if everyone knows then there's no use trying to hide it. Yes there is a kishen under the DWMA. He was once a dear friend of mine but no longer." Lord Death seemed relived after confessing to Kid.

"And what about Soul?" Kid was growing impatient.

"We will place extra security on the kishen so there is nothing to worry about. OK kiddo see ya soon." Lord Death responded. His enthusiasm returning.

'Smooth. Really smooth father. If I keep asking he'll just brush me off again. Unless…' Kid thought.

"You didn't seem surprised when I mentioned Soul's demon." Kid now he will have to answer how he knows about it and if it's actually true. Got you now farther.

"Well you see I've seen a lot of strange stuff in my time so it doesn't surprise me." Lord Death replied.

'Damn, he found a way around my question.' Kid snarled.

**Some corridor in the DWMA**

Maka was silently following Soul to see what he was up to. Maka couldn't believe him he beats Black Star to a blood pulp and just walks away like nothing happened.

'I have to find out something about him. Then perhaps Kid or Black Star could use it against him in a fight.' Maka thought with a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat.

"Are you going to follow me around all day or tell me what you want?" Soul enquired, he too had an equally large grin.

Maka stumbled.

'Damn am I that obvious.' Maka was mentally kicking herself.

'Damn it. Damn it. Damn it .Damn it.'

"Well?" Soul asked.

'Time to face the music.' Maka sighed.

"What were you following me for?" Soul knew the answer but loved to tease people.

"I was trying to find a way to beat you!" Maka growled resisting eye contact. Soul walked up to Maka while her eyes were shut.

"If you really what a way to beat me then meet me at this address." Soul slid a piece of paper into Maka's hand. Maka was stumped.

'Was he really just going to hand over his weaknesses to me? There had to be a catch, was it a trap? A ploy? But he did say Kid wouldn't be able to kill Soul, so did he want to die? Then why didn't he do it himself? AAARRRRRRGGGGHHH! Calm down Maka it'll just get to you.' Maka opened her eyes and looked reassured.

'Alright let's go.'

**Soul's apartment.**

Maka arrived at the address on the paper. It looked like… well… a normal apartment. Maka rung for the third floor and asked for Soul's apartment. The man on the other end of the line stuttered out.

"T-t-the d-d-demo-o-o-on's p-p-place?"

"Yes." Maka muttered back.

"N-n-n-numb-b-b-ber 1-1-1-1-13." With that the man hung up and the door was released to let Maka in.

'Well here goes nothing.'

As Maka reached Souls' door she knock while trying to combat her nerves. The door slunk open so quietly Maka didn't realise until Soul spoke.

"So you turned up? Well can't say I'm surprised. Come in and take a look around." Maka was dumbstruck he was just handing over his weaknesses to her. 'What's his game?' Maka thought spectacle of whether he was bluffing. As soon as she stepped into the apartment the door closed as quickly and as quietly as the first time. Upon entering Maka immediately searched high and low for anything that would be useful but never the less her search was futile as she found nothing that would help in the slightest. Maka proceeded to slump over the couch for a much needed break before returning to her search. After several hours of searching and slumping, after she stepped foot into the apartment, Maka was growing tired of this goose chase she decided to confront Soul. Not one of her better ideas because of what she has seen about him fight.

"Alright, what's the big idea of getting me here if you've got nothing to hide?"

"So you found nothing, hum? I assure you I have plenty to hide!" responded Soul.

"Well I've found nothing…" said Maka, '…unless.' "What's 'the demon'?"

"Well, well you've found out, hey? Why didn't you ask as soon as you came in I left plenty of clues at school? No matter but are you sure that you want to know that and not about the kishen?" asked Soul

"Well that too, but you said 'the demon' taunts the kishen if I remember correctly, so 'the demon' would have to be stronger and madder than the kishen to be able to do that, yes?" replied Maka.

"Correct, you're sharp I'll give you that. But not much else is going for you I'm afraid. But if you must know than 'the demon' is the one thing that binds all men together…" exclaimed Soul.

"Greed." Interrupted Maka.

"No! Insanity, insanity is what binds all men, we all have it some more than others." Corrected Soul.

"So how much have you got? How 'insane' are you" 'cause you look and sound sane to me.' Retorted Maka. With that Souls' grin grew to an un-measurable proportion.

"How insane am I? Now that is a question worth answering. You know when people talk to themselves." Maka nodded. "Well I'm the same. Not as in 'I'm going to rabble on and on about nonsense' but as in I will talk to 'the demon' because 'the demon' is up here," Soul pointed to his head. At this Maka was growing confused. "'The demon' can materialise in my mind, that's why I can talk to myself. Normally I would have to talk out loud to communicate with the little imp, but I'm so far down the line I can have a chat in my head." Maka was soaking up this information like a sponge.

"So all people how are truly insane have a little figure in side their minds' eye that they can talk to?" questioned Maka.

"Yes!" replied Soul. "And now for my payment for this information. I can see no one told you, not that I'm surprised not a lot of people want it know."

"Hey, you didn't say anything about a payment so I can't pay you, and why would someone not tell me and how many people have come to you?" retorted Maka.

"As to why no one has told you it's because they are too ashamed of the price of the information and including you the total stands at 12. Just so you know this is how the rumour's started." And with that Soul bit Maka on the neck, his teeth were so sharp she screamed at the top of her lungs and as she screamed she fainted. She fell to the floor with a thud. As Maka awoke she groggily got up and looked around to find that she was outside Souls' door. Everything came flooding back and then Maka did the sensible thing. She ran, she ran as back into her house and raced up the stairs to her room completely missing her mum. As she reached her bed she hugged her pillow rubbing the mark. Maka knew her friends see the mark tomorrow and was preparing what to say. Maka knew they would be disappointed in her as they did warn her but come on this is Maka we're talking about and knowledge was her weakness. But even knowledge has a price and deep down inside Maka knew she just paid big.


End file.
